Revenge on the Digigang
by Harpooner
Summary: Chunky plans revenge with Happosai(from Ranma 1/2) on the digigang.


Revenge on the Digigang  
  
By Harpooner (aka Chunky)  
  
in this fic, fido (my friend) and happosai are in it. So are the digigang and Meg-Chan(my friend and author). I give a little credit to Meg-Chan for giving a few tips.  
  
  
happosai: lets go to that mall over there. i bet there will be a lot of girls with panties there!!!! *waves the Panty and Bra Catcher 2000*  
  
fido: uhhh ok  
  
*fido, happosai and chunky get on the bus to the mall*  
  
*happosai sees meg-chan and the digigang there*  
  
happosai turns on the PBC on.  
  
digigang: ahhhhh!!!! our underwear!!!!  
  
chunky: ha ha i will take my revenge!! *harpoons digigang and meg chan, plays bagpipes and dances around.* the digigang is only a little annoyed by the bagpipes  
  
meg chan: hey chunky arnt u on our side?  
  
chunky: duhhh *points to happosai and fido* those r my friends  
  
meg chan: grrrrr. u get in our way anyway. we dont need u!  
  
chunky: HUH HUH!!!  
  
digigang: shut up!!!  
  
chunky: huh huh huh huh huh huh   
  
Sora: Take this !!!!!!!! *throws a plunger at Chunky*  
  
Chunky: MMMMPPPHH!!!!!!!!  
  
fido: butt plugg!  
  
theresa: *comes out of nowhere* FIDO!!!! *hugs fido* (shes fat)  
  
fido: ahhhh!!! *waves butt plugg at her*  
  
theresa: ahhhhh!!!! noooo!!!! *runs away*  
  
fido: heh heh  
  
joanne: (theresas friend) how dare u threaten my friend!!!! (has long, cat-like nails) *scratches up fido*  
  
happosai: how dare u scratch my follower!!! *turns on PBC*  
  
joanne: my underwear!!! its gone!!! oh well at least im more like a cat now.  
  
chunky: *sees fido bleeding* why dont u go wrap fido up in toilet paper happosai?  
  
happosai: good idea. u r so smat chunky! *gets the toilet paper and wraps fido up*  
  
fido: UHHHHHHHHH!!! UHHHHHHHHH!!!! UHHHHH!!!!! *mumbles something*  
  
happosai: what the hell is wrong with u fido!!! im trying to hellp u stop bleeding!!!!  
  
fido: UHHHHGAAAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
happosai: oh u mean that used toilet paper is too good for u!!!!?? i found it nice and fresh in a toilet!!!! and on the floor too!!!!  
  
fido: AGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
chunky: uhhhhh huh huh huh the TP is nice and brown too huh huh and it smells huh  
  
fido: GAK GAK GAK GAAAK GAG!!! *tries to hold breath and faints*  
  
chunky: oh look fido is in his pupae stage! huh huh  
  
everyone: stupid idiot  
  
Tai: This is..............  
  
Izzy: retarded.........  
  
chunky: huh *kicks fido* huh huh im kicking the cocoon!!!! huh huh  
  
*happosai drags fido out into a garbage can*  
  
*happosai and chunky fight the digigang and meg chan.*  
  
chunky: harpoon!!! harpoon!!!   
  
agumon: pepper breath!!!!   
  
chunky: my ass is on fire my ass is on fire!!!!!  
  
meg chan: buttscratcher!!!  
  
chunky: shut up!!!  
  
Meg-Chan: *gets out her cork shooter* I'll shut YOU up!! *shoots corks rapidly at Chunky*  
  
Chunky: *with a cork stuck in her mouth* MMMMPPPHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: Fragrance spray!!!!! *sprays perfume at Chunky*  
  
Chunky: GAK!!! It's tinks and the fire on my ass is growing!!!!!  
  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
  
*happosai and chunky find fido in the garbage can trying to get out of the   
TP.*  
  
fido: *finally gets out of the TP* AHHHHHHHH!!!!! why did u do that   
happosai!!! *strangles happosai*  
  
chunky: uhhhhh fido evolved!!!!! huh huh!!!!  
  
fido: shut up idiot!!!!  
  
chunky: moron!!  
  
fido: my butt pluggs will stick to your butthole and will never come out, causing u to never shit again. so u will be full of shit and eventually die of colon cancer. heh heh  
  
fido: BUTTPLUGG!!!! *throws butt plugg (cork) at chunkys ass and missed*  
  
chunky: HAHA good aim moron!!! my harpoons will kill u!  
  
chunky: HARPOON!!!! *throws straws at fido*   
  
happosai: stop that!!!! i have to think of a way to defeat the digigang and meg chan. and i have to get all the panties in the world.  
  
chunky and fido: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......  
  
fido: how r u goin to do that  
  
happosai: shut up!!! u made me forget what i was thinking!!!  
  
fido: oh sorry wise old master. (being sarcastic)  
  
chunky: uhhhh huh huh huh  
  
happosai: stop that u fool!!!!  
  
chunky: HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!!!!!  
  
happosai: grrrrrrrr.....  
  
happosai: heres the plan!!! i got ms thayer to get into the BPC bag!!! now it   
is is much bigger bag.... but fat thayer can suck everything into he mouth.   
shes so powerful. i even got her to work for free!!! she likes to eat so   
much...  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
happosai: i see the digigang and meg chan walking around in the park!!! hurry   
bring the PBC!!!!!  
  
fido and chunky: awwwww we have to drag that fat bitch in the stupid PBC to   
the park??!!!  
  
happosai: bring it and shut the hell up!!!!  
  
fido and chunky: pant pant pant (ms thayer was too heavy)  
  
tai: go away happosai!!!!  
  
happosai: NEVER!!!! TURN ON THE PBC NOW!!!  
  
digigang: ahhhhhhhh!!!! *getting sucked into the PBC*   
  
Kari: Gatomon!!!!!!  
  
Gatomon: KARI!!!!!!  
  
happosai: ahhhhh!!! it not only gets their panties, it sucks them all in!!!   
heh heh which is good but their digimon are getting away!!!  
  
theresa: *comes out of nowhere and catches the digimon and want to keep them   
as pets. she catches fido too*  
  
fido: ahhhhh!!!! help!!!  
  
chunky: huh huh huh *hangs around the park shaking a cup of ice like a beggar* im cold and hungry!!!! huh huh huh   
  
happosai: *goes back to where he stays dragging the PBC with him*  
  
(at happosais place)  
  
happosai: thayer!!! spit out the digigang!!!  
  
ms thayer: but...but......but!!!! i ate them!!!!  
  
happosai: just spit them out or i will fire u  
  
ms thayer: SPIT SPIT!!!!  
  
digigang: EWWWWWW ACKKK!!! MS THAYERS SPIT!!!!  
  
happosai: i will not kill any of u. *throws them in a big cage with some food*  
  
meg chan: u cant keep us here forever!!!  
  
happosai: wanna bet!!  
  
meg chan: how much?  
  
happosai: 5 thousand  
  
meg chan: ok  
  
AT THERESAS HOUSE  
  
Patamon: hmmm why did this fat girl take us to her house?  
  
gatomon: we have to save the digigang  
  
Biyomon: lets jump out the window *they all jump out*  
  
theresa: *comes into the room* hey where did the digimon go? oh well at least i still got fido here  
  
fido: ahhhhhhh!!! *hiding in a corner*  
  
theresa: i love u!!! *hugs fido*  
  
fido: uhhhh BUTTPLUGG!!! *throws cork at her ass and it goes through her pants and up her butthole!!!  
  
theresa: ahhhhh!!! how could u do this to me!!! now i cant shit anymore!!! *cries*  
  
fido: heh *jumps out the window and goes back to happosais place*  
  
happosai: hey fido!!!! i caught the digigang!!!   
  
fido: *looks at joe* hey..... u look kinda like me. except that i have better glasses, hair and clothes.  
  
joe: hey! r u saying that i look stupid!  
  
fido: maybe.   
  
joe: ARGH!!!! HOW DARE YOU CAL ME A NERD!!!!!  
  
happosai: hey fido do u know where chunky is?   
  
fido: maybe shes still in that park  
  
happosai: go look  
  
fido: grrrrrrrrr.... *goes to the park*  
  
chunky: got any spare change?? im cold and hungry!!!  
  
fido: make any money?  
  
chunky: 40 bucks!!!  
  
fido: EHHHHHH????!!!!! 40 BUCKS!!!??  
  
chunky: yea cause people saw me and felt bad for "the poor little kid"  
  
fido: snicker heh heh snicker *looks in the cup* Hey!!  
  
Chunky: What?  
  
Fido: The coins are only bolts nails and knots!! and the dollar bills are monoply dollars!!!  
  
Chunky: WHAT?!?!??! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
  
AT HAPPOSAIS PLACE (its under attack by the digimon)  
  
happosai: *kicking the PBC with ms thayer in it* WAKE UP U FAT LAZY BITCH!!!! SUCK UP THE DIGIMON!!!! *kick kick kick* owwwww my foot hurts!  
  
ms thayer: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz....ZZZZZZ  
  
*happosai keeps kicking that lazy fat whale until he breaks his foot*  
  
(the digimon freed their masters and left)  
  
Biyomon: digivolve to...........Birdramon!!!!  
  
*the digigang rides on Birdramon*  
  
Mimi: HA HA HA!!! You can't have my under wear!!!! ANd they were from victoria's secret!!!! AND PINK!!!  
  
Sora: And I was wearing under wear from Victoria's Secret!!!!  
  
Meg-Chan: I was wearing underwear that I borrowed from Akane!!!  
  
happosai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT U FAT BITCH!!!!! USELESS LAZY BITCH!!!!  
  
ms thayer: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz....ZZZZZZ  
  
happosai: grrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
chunky: huh huh huh   
  
happosai: shut up!!!!  
  
chunky: HUH HUH HUH HUHUH HUH HUH HUHUHUHUH!!!!!!  
  
fido: BUTTPLUGG!!!!! *throws buttplugg at thayer but her ass sucks it in!!!!*  
  
chunky: HARPOON!!!! *throws straws but they bounce off her blubber!!!*   
  
the "harpoons" bounce straight back at chunky*   
  
chunky: ahhhhh!!!!!!! backfired!!!  
  
fido: haha  
  
MS THAYER FARTS!!!! the cork shot out of her ass into fidos mouth*   
  
fido: ewwww!!!! spit gak gak gak!!!! spit!!  
  
happosai: AHHHHH!!!! THE DIGIGANG GOT AWAY!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL PLAN!!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! U GUYS ALL RUINED IT!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: HAPPOSAI!!!!!   
  
happosai: Uh oh!!  
  
Akane: *bangs Happosai with a mallet* GIVE BACK MY BRA!!!!!!  
  
Happosai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: Come on Happosai...........  
  
Happosai: *hands Ranma Akane's bra and a fountain of tears begin to come out* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chunky: Huh huh huh!!!  
  
Teresa: *catches Fido with a net* FIDO!!!! You're going to be the pet I will cherish!!!!  
  
Fido: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Joanne: *in a cat suit* MEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!! *scrathes Fido*  
  
FIDO: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: Oh yeah!! Meg-Chan wants that 5 thousand by tommorrow or me, Ranma and the digigang are going to kick your ass!!  
  
Happosai: WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
the end  
  
  
Please Review! Huh huh huh!  
  



End file.
